


What is a tentacle job between bros?

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Hongbin has tentacles and emotion, but no idea how to deal with either [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Smut, Somebody sent help, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: You know that moment when you aren't gay, but your bro turns out to have these tentacles you never seen before and the girls seem to like them in hentai, so you beg and annoy him until he agrees to jerk you off with his tentacles?Totally normal right?Well Sanghyuk thinks is normal





	What is a tentacle job between bros?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0KKULTiC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0KKULTiC/gifts), [lascif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lascif/gifts).



> Socials:
> 
> [My kpop YouTube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
> [Twitter where I shitpost](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [Curious cat! Feel free to ask me anything](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)

Sanghyuk was if you asked him, just a regular person, yes he was an idol, and since they had been together for such a long time and was still going, he liked to call himself a pretty successful idol.

Outside of that, he was just a regular person, he put on his trousers one leg at a time like everybody else. That day had started like any other day, Sanghyuk had pulled his way too tight trousers on one leg at a time, getting up from his bed and half alive half as a zombie found his way to the kitchen.

To realise that Hakyeon had moved out, and he would have to make his own breakfast cause Taekwoon had said that he was old enough to do it himself. Which Sanghyuk very much disagreed with, but Taekwoon wasn’t budging, no matter how much Sanghyuk had told him that mum would do it for him!

Mum, in this case, being Hakyeon, cause that was normal, no matter what the internet said, he was only 23, it was usual to refer to his leader and most of his life caretaker as his mum. Which made Taekwoon the dad, something he once again denied.

But all 3 of the youngest had pointed out that if Taekwoon wanted to fuck their mum, he was their dad, Sanghyuk had never seen Taekwoon look as betrayed as he was staring down Wonshik, the one person that he would expect to be on his side.

So Sanghyuk was sitting, looking at his sad, soggy cereal, he wanted rice, but the rice cooker was an evil beast that only Taekwoon and Hakyeon could tame. Why was Hakyeon doing this to them? They really didn’t deserve this, all this talk about ‘preparing them for when he leaves for the army’. As he sat angrily stabbed his cereal with a fork, cause they were out of spoons since Taekwoon spend his evening with his boyfriend… husband… whatever, and Jaehwan was seemingly spending all his time with Wonshik as he had finally somehow, made the rapper see what everybody else had seen for years. The fact that they were actually meant to be.

Which left only Hongbin and Sanghyuk in the dorm, meaning that no cleaning got done when Hakyeon wasn’t there make them do it.

So that was Sanghyuk’s completely normal day, no clean spoons, an inability to make rice, soggy cereal, but still humming quietly as he read along to the manga he had on the table.

Everything was normal, nothing made it seem like there was gonna be anything out of the normal, and then Sanghyuk did one thing that would change his life forever. He walked into Hongbin’s room, not knocking to catch the older idol shirtless reaching for one in his closet.

Nothing out of the usual right? Completely ordinary?

Well, Hongbin was reaching for it with a thin tentacle coming from the side of his body, the thin appendix easily found the shirt in the closet it seemed to be looking for, easily giving Hongbin’s real hand the sweater.

For a few seconds Sanghyuk just stared, not seemingly able to understand what it was that had happened, and then as Hongbin turned around seeming to notice the draft from the door, Sanghyuk dropped his bowl of soggy cereal ceramic and disgusting cereal mix going everywhere on the ground all over Hakyeon’s carefully picked up carpet.

“Sanghyuk!”

“Hongbin!”

Both shouted at the same time, the black tentacle now gone having retreated into Hongbin’s gorgeous sculptured chest, not that Sanghyuk would ever think about that cause he was straight! As straight as a hula hoop, there were straight hula hoops, right?

That was the day that Sanghyuk’s normal world stopped being normal, in the end, Hongbin had sat him down and told him everything. How it was something that his family had always been born with the ability to do, but most of the time he really didn’t notice it or even remember, he told Sanghyuk not to be afraid of him and that he would never hurt him.

Which… if the younger had to be honest, was not even something he had thought about, he was Hongbin… not venom, there was only one time in his life when he had been afraid of Hongbin, and that was when Sanghyuk had spilt half a litre of water into his brand new gaming chroma gaming keyboard. Ruining not only the keyboard but also all the pretty LEDs that Hongbin had spend so long time getting precisely as he wanted them.

Other than that, Hongbin wasn’t scary, he might seem like it if you didn’t know him that well, but he really wasn’t. Tentacles or not, he was still Hongbin.

They had had a long conversation about why Hongbin hadn’t told them (of course by going ‘no homo’ first, cause talking about emotions was hard), in the end Sanghyuk had agreed to not tell the rest of Vixx, not to hide stuff from them but cause Hongbin simply wasn’t ready himself yet. He had planned on telling them before Hakyeon went to the military, but he needed to be in the right space.

So okay, his bro could grow tentacles and could suck them back into his body, nothing big nothing to see here. Things went on, as usual, nothing changed, so everything was excellent right?

They were still bros, Hongbin even taught him Overwatch every single day, they were cool!

And then Sanghyuk did the mistake on going on the internet, see the thing was as most people knew, Sanghyuk was kind of a weeb, it was a name that didn’t bother him to be honest. He was a proud weeb!

But then there was a certain kind of Japanese animation, that he never thought he would take his time to experience and take in, he never before understood the draw with it. It was just kind of weird.

Of course, he was talking about Hentai.

Definition:  
A subgenre of the Japanese genres of manga and anime, characterised by overtly sexualised characters and sexually explicit images and plots.

In reality:  
Cute anime girls getting fucked by tentacles.

Meaning:  
Sanghyuk was fucked.

He didn’t know how it started, or why, but he was just casually sitting in his room watching some hentai, everybody was out, and he wasn’t really planning on jerking off, he just kinda wanted to see what it was about, it wasn’t something he was into really.

That was until he found a video of a guy getting jerked off be one of the tentacles, and all Sanghyuk could suddenly think about was Hongbin and how it would feel if the older would do it to him. Hongbin had let him feel the tentacles, they were kind of cold and weird texture that Sanghyuk had never felt before, but he had kinda liked it, they were kinda fun, and now all he could think about was what it would feel like of Hongbin jerked him off with it.

A very furious masturbation session and about 10 videos later, Sanghyuk had come to the most logical conclusion.

To just ask Hongbin.

It wasn’t like Sanghyuk was gay, he had nothing against gay people, his adoptive mum and dad were clearly gay, well Sanghyuk assumed they were since they were dating. Sanghyuk just wasn’t gay himself.

Yes, this wasn’t a gay thing, it totally wasn’t! He just wanted to try to get jerked off by his male friend's tentacle, there was nothing like that! What even was a tentacle bro handjob between bros? Nothing!

Hongbin disagreed for some reason.

“Bro no.”

“Cooome on!”

“You are not even gay!” at this point Hongbin was staring at him like he had grown an extra head, and that head had started to speak in tongues.

“I am not asking you to fuck me! I am asking you to jerk me off with your tentacle!”

“dUDE!”

“What is a tentacle job between friends?”

“...”

“Goddamn it! It’s nothing! I will suck you off after, just do me a solid! It’s like… bro code!” Sanghyuk was fully aware that he was starting to sound like the child that Hakyeon was always accusing him of being, but damn it Hongbin was being rude and unwilling to help! All over a terrible bro!

“I am pretty damn sure bro code doesn’t contain the sentence tentacle job!” Hongbin was starting to sound like he had gone insane, his tone was getting increasingly high like he didn’t believe what was happening.

Damn it, Sanghyuk had to pull out his one secret weapon, the one weapon that always got home anything he ever wanted, he tried not to use the power for evil and mostly kept it to himself unless he really wanted a second dessert. Fluttering his eyelashes as Hongbin, tilting his head slightly to the side and making the most prominent puppy eyes he could while making sure to bite down on his lower lip to seem like the most innocent version he said in cutesy voice taught to him by Hakyeon “please I just wanna know how it feels, please.”

“Dude you can’t do this to me!” it was Hongbin’s turn to sound whiny, clearly not appreciating Sanghyuk’s form of emotional blackmail, “you won’t like it anyway! It’s weird and not like a hand.”

Well, Hongbin turned out to be a bit of dumbo, “that’s the point! If I want to feel how a hand felt I would go jerk off in the shower! I want to know how a tentacle feels, please!”

In the end, after around 10 more minutes of nagging and trying to be the cutest he could, Hongbin had finally agreed. Sanghyuk had never before micro planned any form of hookup this way, but for some reason, Hongbin demanded that they made sure that nobody could walk in on them so nobody would misunderstand.

Sanghyuk really didn’t understand why Hongbin didn’t seem to get there was nothing gay about it, he wasn’t gay! So okay maybe he found all 5 of his group mates attractive, but that didn’t mean anything! There was a ton of straight guys who sometimes thought about what sucking a dick was like.

It was an entirely reasonable and valid question, and yes maybe at times Sanghyuk did think about how it feels with Hongbin pinning him down and fucking him, but not in a gay way! You can have dreams about a guy holding your hand and kissing you without it being gay!

Sanghyuk wasn’t gay! This wasn’t a gay thing! It was a straight tentacle job between bros!

When the night for their planned hentai shit came around, Sanghyuk was excited, he thought he would be worried and shy, but he was just damn excited, he had jerked off twice already to maybe try and avoid coming as soon as the older touched him.

Hongbin was… not as excited, he was clearly fretting, and as they played their last game of OverWatch for the night, he was restless, missing more shots on his beloved Hanzo than he hit, he even managed to miss the giant monkey with a Tesla canon in front of him with every single storm arrow.

As the defeat screen came up, Hongbin stared down his screen in something seeming close to anger, as Sanghyuk came up behind him to massage his shoulders, “now that could have gone better.”

“This is your fault.” seemed like they weren’t pulling any punches here, okay then.

“I'm I… distracting you?” Sanghyuk couldn’t stop himself from doing a pose and a wink, he wasn’t Hakyeon’s child for nothing, he had learned from his dear mother! About how to be over the top and how to know your best angles.

“Please stop it.” Hongbin sounded like he wanted to go and dear in the nearest dumpster.

“Please jerk me off” and cause Sanghyuk had perfect timing, and his life had turned into a poorly written fanfic where the author gave up halfway through, Hongbin was taking a drink at the time of the sentence, spitting the water out in disgust.

“DON’T SAY THAT!”

“But that was the plan! You promised me that we would do it today! I even changed my sheets! And I bought the candle you like!” Sanghyuk stamped in the ground, maybe Hakyeon was right… he was a brat, wasn’t he? Nah! He was clearly asking like an adult and Hakyeon didn’t know what he was talking about, Hakyeon was just his silly overprotective mum self.

“That's gay.”

“Your face is gay.”

“Oh god,”

“Sooo are you gonna jerk me off now?”

Hongbin seemed to have realised that he had lost, there was no chance in hell that Sanghyuk was gonna let this go, his sigh seemed to be his way for his will to live to leave his body, “okay, you are not gonna let this go, let's do this. It’s not like this group left me that mentally stable to start with, let me just… give my maknae a tentacle, nothing weird here.”

“I am bigger than you!”

Hongbin didn’t answer, instead dragging Sanghyuk by his sleeve to the youngers room refusing to get his own room dirty for this, “get your cloth off.” he crawled into the bed, resting his back against the head of the bed and spreading his legs “then come and sit here,” lightly patting the space between his legs.

“Why do I need to get naked? You just need access to my dick,” didn’t stop him from pulling off his shirt and throwing it in the corner, if Hongbin wanted to see his naked body then he was damn well gonna show him, Sanghyuk worked damn hard for his body, and he was ready to show it off. Hongbin might have the face, but Sanghyuk had the body, at least that is what he told himself.

Confidence was key! Just look at Hakyeon! If mum could do it so could Sanghyuk!

“If you want this we are doing it my way, I find it weird just sticking a tentacle down your pants” a light colour rose to his cheeks “plus they respond better to skin contact.”

Hongbin had confessed that while he had hundred per cent control of the tentacles, they weren’t part of him the same way his arm was and while he couldn’t explain it they seemed to have some kind of sentientness themselves, and they liked different things.

The smile on Sanghyuk’s face wicked “Then you should take your shirt of as well, max body contact,” he was wriggling his eyebrows to the best of his ability, making everything seem more wicked by the moment.

It was amazing to see the blush rise to Hongbin’s cheeks, it made Sanghyuk feel like he was actually the one in control. Hongbin didn’t say anything, instead pulling off his own shirt and throwing it on the ground to join the rest of Sanghyuk’s cloth.

Sanghyuk wasn’t sure why he felt so comfortable naked, maybe he had learned from Wonshik who always seemed to be allergic to cloth, he did take a few seconds to enjoy the half-naked Hongbin in front of him.

Hongbin was the visual for a reason, he might not be as build as Sanghyuk himself or Wonshik, but he was still lovely to look at, really nice.

Turned out that Sanghyuk really had started to take after Hakyeon, as he with no shame in the world crawled in between Hongbin’s legs leaning his back against the olders front, relaxing.

He did feel a little self-conscious about the fact that he already had a half chub, but he was really excited to be doing all of this. This was a dream he never knew he had come true!

“So do you just wanna?” Hongbin on the other hand, seemed nervous and hesitant, seemingly not sure what to do with the naked maknae between his legs, instead appearing to settle on running his hands up the muscular thighs of the younger singer.

“Yup!” Sanghyuk leaned his head back on Hongbin’s shoulder, resting comfortably “Just do your thing.”

“My thing is OverWatch, not jerking off my maknae with tentacles he isn't supposed to know I have, god hyung is gonna kill me when he finds out.” Hongbin sounded miserable, but he couldn’t be too miserable as Sanghyuk could feel one of the tentacles going from the side of Hongbin’s upper body peaking out and starting to run up and down the younger side in a calming moment.

Like Sanghyuk needed to relax, which was stupid, cause if anything Hongbin was the one who needed to relax a little, Sanghyuk was already relaxing, “stop thinking about him and focus on right now, I am starting to get offended that you rather think of hyung than me.”

The sigh coming from Hongbin almost shook his entire body as he exhaled his will to live “okay, but remember we can stop at any time if you aren’t comfortable.”

“I know! You told me so many times, now jerk me off!” god why did Hongbin have to be so difficult, he wasn’t asking something big of him, it wasn’t like he asked him to suck him off or anything like that.

Hongbin wrapped his arms around Sanghyuk’s waist, clearly not knowing what to do with them and finding this a better option, and then finally, fucking finally, Sanghyuk could feel the tentacles, two on either side of him caressing his thighs.

Oh, that actually felt pretty nice, it was very different from hands that Sanghyuk had totally felt on him before, CAUSE HE WASN’T A VIRGIN SHUT UP JAE-HWAN! Different, but not bad, he kinda liked it. They were colder and way more smooth than a regular pair of hands were, but that was the point.

He suddenly understood anime girls, who need guys, this was the real shit, tentacle jobs were the new Netflix and chill, wait that didn’t make sense? Sanghyuk didn’t get longer to think about if he was getting his terminology right, as finally fucking finally! Two deep black tentacles wrapped itself tightly around his thighs, spreading them a little more so his feet were on the other side of Hongbin’s legs, locked in a position that very well could have been part of Sanghyuk’s wettest dream.

He was locked in place, just like they had thought about, unable to move, but he also knew that if he didn’t want to do this anymore, if he wanted out, he could just say so and Hongbin would release him.

As the two thicker tentacles locked Sanghyuk’s legs in place, another thinner one finally went to his erection, swiping the tip of the tentacle over the tip of the youngers weeping erection, wiping away the drop of precum already there. All Sanghyuk could do was stare at the black tentacle wrapping itself around his erection, giving it a testing jerk, instantly getting its answer when a moan was torn from his mouth.

Sanghyuk had almost sensory overload, it felt like nothing he had ever felt before, this was fucking amazing. Hongbin’s arms around him tightened up as well, and Sanghyuk could feel the olders erection in his back, but he didn’t have the mental capacity to handle that at the moment, especially not when the tentacle wrapped itself around his erection and started a steady jerking pace.

Sanghyuk knew that he was vocal during sex, something everybody in the dorm hated him for when he brought home somebody, they would always tease him that he was louder than whatever girl he brought. But none of that had prepared Sanghyuk for the moans that were being ripped from his vocal cords at that moment, as a steady pace had been settled on another tentacle seemed to have decided that joining the fun was the right thing to do.

The much smaller tentacle started playing with Sanghyuk’s balls lightly squishing them every time the main tentacle reached the bottom. It seemed that Hongbin had finally really gotten into it, as he appeared to be unable to just do the tentacle things as he started to nibble at the lobe of Sanghyuk’s ear and at his neck when the ear wasn’t available.

Sanghyuk’s eyes had been forced closed, as he just couldn’t keep up with all the pleasure any more, this was so much better than anything before, another tentacle had joined and was now pressing against his perineum, coursing even more pleasure to overwhelm his body.

Hongbin’s mouth on his ear and neck, his erection constantly present pressing up against his back-back, his arms tight around Sanghyuk’s waist, two thick tentacles holding the youngers leg open and restricting his movements. One tentacle eagerly jerking him off, another playing with his balls, a third pressing on his perineum and at times dipping down a little to tease at his entrance, putting light pressure on it.

“Please,” Sanghyuk wasn’t sure what it was that he was begging for, he wasn’t even sure if he really noticed that he was asking.

Hongbin did seem to have the magical ability to read Sanghyuk’s mind, which probably was the side effect of too many hours spend duo queuing in OverWatch “you sure?”

He wasn’t sure what it was that he was agreeing on, but it was time to trust his bro “yes!” good on Hongbin to finally take some control and do something.

Oh… yeah, that wasn’t what he had thought about, but without a doubt, it was better than any thought, as using his own precum one of the smallest and thinnest tentacles, dipped its tip into Sanghyuk.

See Sanghyuk was a curious guy, he might be completely straight, totally straight, as straight as a circle! But he like any sane guy, he had tried sticking things up his ass, mostly those things being two of his own fingers, and found that he liked it.

So this, was even better clearly he needed to figure out how to get these tentacles himself, or chain Hongbin to his bed, which wasn’t a bad idea, he would have to come back to that idea later without a doubt.

But that would have to wait, as he struggled to hold it in, it was too much, everything was too much, there were too many feelings, he couldn’t keep it, he needed to come so badly. He wanted to extend everything, just a little bit longer, just keep the feeling.

Hongbin didn’t seem to agree, as he moved to nibble at the top of his ear “you can let it go.”

Sanghyuk wanted to argue, say that he wasn’t a little boy anymore, that he had more stamina than that, but he couldn’t, he all could do was moan out loud and try to wriggle a little, only for his movements to be denied. Which just was hotter.

“It’s okay,” well who was he to deny Hongbin when he sounded as sexy deep-voiced as he was in that moment. Sanghyuk would later deny the almost scream that ripped through his body as he finally came all over his own thigh and the black tentacles holding and stroking different parts of his body.

The tentacles stroke him through his climax and then finally leaving his body sneaking back into Hongbin, letting Sanghyuk more or less collapse into the older. For a few seconds they were both silent, just taking in what had happened as Sanghyuk basked in his afterglow having just had what he could only describe as the best orgasm that he could ever imagine.

As they both managed to calm their heartbeat and breathing, Sanghyuk couldn’t stop himself from giggling a little, it might be his post-orgasm brain being weird “that was kind of gay.”

“I told you so” Hongbin sounded both fond and like he wanted to facepalm.

All Sanghyuk could grin as he managed to turn his body around, so he was facing Hongbin, “Now… let me suck you off.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am ashamed of myself as well, but hey it was fun to write


End file.
